1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trap loader safety flag and, more particularly, to such a flag in which a lowered position of the flag renders a throwing machine operative, the lowered flag position indicating that a shooter is free to commence clay pigeon shooting.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the sport of trapshooting, a squad of five participants shoot at clay targets launched from a trap that is housed in a small enclosure called a traphouse. The traphouse in a trap pit is generally constructed such that the top of its roof is on the same elevation as the surface of the shooting stations. Interior dimensions of the traphouse are sufficient for the launching equipment and an operator to safely reside in during shooting. The traphouse dimensions generally allow freedom of movement of working personnel and sufficient storage space for competition targets.
The traphouse enclosure is partially below the surface of the ground so as to locate the launch point of the target at the level of the walkway on which the shooters stand. During the period of time in which the trap is in use it must be periodically loaded with targets, cleaned of broken target debris and adjusted to launch the targets at the proper distance and height In order to perform these services, an attendant must manually de-activate the trap and enter the traphouse.
A major concern, however, is safety in and around the traphouse. Traditionally, a safety cone or cloth flag is used to indicate to the shooters that the traphouse is occupied and shooting cannot commence.
A “no flag” condition indicates to the shooters that the traphouse and personnel are secure. It is customary that when an attendant enters the traphouse he/she places a safety cone or flag on the roof to indicate that the house is occupied and no shooting is to take place. In the event that the trap has not been properly de-activated because of time constraints, poor training or just hazardous work on the attendants' part, the attendant is exposed to the possibility of an accidental target release. An accidental release of energy can cause serious injury to the attendant or another person who may be working with him/her to make the loading faster during a trapshooting competition. It is also possible that if the attendant, for some reason, does not place the safety cone or flag on the roof that shooting could commence without the attendant's knowledge. If he/she attempts to exit the traphouse they could be exposed to gunfire from the participants who are not aware of the attendant.
The trap attendant must manually place the cone on the traphouse roof, if he/she remembers to do so, and before he/she enters, must disconnect power to the trap control and launch the last target to release all stored energy. Provided that the operator remembers to perform the aforementioned steps, then and only then is the traphouse safe to enter. Today at most clay target shoots, the trap attendants are young persons of high school age that have had minimal training and, if any, usually by another young person of questionable teaching ability. The lack of experience in traphouse operations leads to an increasing probability that the operator may forget an essential traphouse safety step.
Thus, a traphouse safety flag solving the aforementioned problems is desired.